characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa Knight/Caster
Vanessa Knight, is a Servant summoned as the Caster-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Lost War. A direct descendant of the founder of the Dragon Lords as well as the sky-based Elven royal family of the Kingdom of Unitas in the form of the Knight bloodline, Vanessa ruled as the Queen of the aforementioned ancient nation. The eldest of the Twin Heroines of the Kingdom, albeit by a few minutes, Vanessa and her younger sister became legendary onto themselves. With the blood of Dragons flowing through her veins, her elven ancestry, and her status as a descendant of the founder of her personal clan, Vanessa was considered to be the perfect candidate for the Queen of Unitas, having the blood of each of the main demographics of her Kingdom. Deified in a sense by her people due to achieving the virtually impossible, under Vanessa's rule alongside that of her husband and "god" of the Kingdom, as well as her sister's own heroics, Unitas flourished into a nigh-utopian nation built on the principles of co-existence and unity to the utmost extremes. In addition, due to her direct connection to the founders of the Dragon Lords, Vanessa has inherited the Sorcery Trait of her people, known as Dragonborn. '' Personality History Powers and Abilities Personal Skills *'Dragonheart: Brought into the world to rule, Caster is a nigh-chimeric existence who has lived for over a milennia, having might as a Phantasmal Beast of the Millennium Kind and demonstrates an affinity to magic seemingly surpassing most Dragons; beings who already possess magical abilities far outstripping most humans. Vanessa possesses a near unfathomable well of magical energy and magical resistance, even surpassing the level of resistance capable of negating Magecraft hailing from the Age of the Gods. *'''Heroine of Unitas: Serves as a composite skill consisting of Bravery and Charisma. Dragon-based Charisma. Also grants her to fluently read, write, and converse in the tongues of the races constituting the Kingdom, including human languages and the more mystical languages of Elvish and Dragontongue. *'Dragon Slayer:' *'Breath of the Dragon: ' *'Enchant:' Vanessa is considered to be one of the world's most foremost masters in the art of Enchantment; due to both her status as a Sage Dragon and her incredibly rich mystical lineage and training. As a result, Vanessa's level of Enchantment lies at a point that no human being could ever possibly hope to cast, capable of enchanting the very world and skies around her, as well as the fundamental nature of magics; at times bleeding between the lines of Magic and Curses. *'Mana Burst:' *'Tiamat:' Deified by the Dragon Lords and the Kingdom of Unitas as "Tiamat" of the House of Bahamut, Vanessa ascended to the ranks of godhood during her lifetime, as a Goddess of Dragons, Elves, and Demi-Humans. Magna Carta Reality Marble Dragon of the Aether Aether Dragon Slayer Magic Potential Noble Phantasms Draconis Primus Dragon Transformation Dawnbreaker Mystic Code enchanted with the power of Ripple and her Dragon's Breath of Solar Plasma, essentially manipulates solar energy enchanted with the power to revitalize herself and annhilate all things undead Lung-Mei: Paths of the Dragon World Reconstruction Magic: Utilizes her natural superiority and connection to the World as a Phantasmal Beast of the Millenium Kind to go beyond merely tapping into the Ley Lines of the earth, but actually manipulate them via her own mystical affinity / demands and Enchantment.